


Cellophane

by StrangeLotus



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Like cellophane, his pain was clear and unmistakeable, unhide-able, staring deep into her eyes. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellophane

He was crazy, he was sure of it now. He stood before a door to a house he knew to be hers. He gazed at the door with glowing eyes-no, optics, of emerald. He hurt her and yet, here he stood, outside her front door. He fell apart when she told him she couldn't trust me again, she wouldn't listen, wouldn't believe that it was the fan girl who ran up and kissed him. What hurt worse was when his sister, Rabbit, criticized him for falling for a girl of flesh and blood. He gazed down at his feet, sadness overcoming him as he readied himself to knock.

As he began bringing his arm up, the door opened to reveal his love, surprised. He looked up at her as she spoke his name,

"The Spine?"

Despite his metal features, the man of titanium had utter agony and sorrow on his silver face, so much so that he almost seemed...human. Like cellophane, his pain was clear and unmistakeable, unhide-able, staring deep into her eyes. Her heart sank at his expression. His voice spoke low and shaky as tears of oil formed in his emerald optics, apologies and explanations spilling from his voice box as he fell apart all over again on her doorstep. She smiled softly, reaching her hand out and gently held the side of his oddly warm, metal face.

"It's okay."

Her whisper barely reached his audio receptors before she pressed her soft lips of flesh to his black lips of silicon.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. "


End file.
